


When Stars Align

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Developing Relationship, Dual POV, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Single Parent AU, Slow Burn, added last names for the hell of it and some reasons, hard of hearing character, she/they again for adora because YES, slightly older characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: AU. Glimmer lives alone in an apartment in Brightmoon. Her life is nothing much. Just getting by like everyone else. Then Adora moves in across from her with a young child, she starts to like the small family. Adora, meanwhile, as come to Brightmoon for a new life with her daughter and does not expect what Glimmer will bring for her.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v idk how to write summaries, might change it later. Anyway I was trying to think of stuff to write and while looking for aus I say single parent au and this happened. Harper is one of my actual glimmadora kids, I have written about her a bit, so yeah, tho its slightly dif here. More notes on her and the story below

Fall is starting to show its true self, changing the green trees into shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Only a few litter the ground, however. Children, parents, and teachers have settled into the new school year. Some birds are getting a head start on heading south. Stores are filled with autumn decorations, some even starting to put out Halloween nick-nacks. Scents of cinnamon and apple fill the air, which also starts to have a crisp to it. This time of year has a special kind of magic to it. Glimmer loves it.

But what she doesn’t like is grading papers. She sighs, leans back in her chair, and runs a hand through her pink and purple hair. Middle schoolers sure can be creative when given an essay to write. Next time, she is not going to give them a mostly free write. With her eyes needing a break from reading strings of words over and over again, she pushes herself away from the desk, stands up, and heads into her kitchen for a drink. 

Her apartment is not too big. One bedroom, which she exits, a living area with the kitchen and dining area in the same vicinity, and one full bathroom. It’s perfect for someone living on their own for the first time. The only downside she can think of is that she is on the fifth floor. The view is amazing, she can have a bird's eye view of this side of town, sure but if the power goes out for some reason or the elevator just craps out because it wants to, she is screwed. But nothing can be perfect and for the most part, that happens once in a blue moon. 

Glimmer reaches her fridge and pulls out a half drunk bottle of soda. Now that she is on her own, no one can tell her what she can and can’t eat and drink. She starts sipping it down as she walks around, stretching out her legs. Maybe if she can get the motivation she will go to the gym, just so she can stay in shape and get out of her home. One day. 

While she is walking around, thinking about what to do tomorrow for her class before the weekend, a noise from outside catches her attention. Curiosity takes over and she strolls over to her door and peers through the peephole. In the narrow field view, she sees some people coming in and out of the apartment across from her. That place has been empty since she got here. Has someone finally moved in? Glimmer unlocks and opens her door to pop her head out of it. She quickly finds one of the workers of the apartment building.

“What’s going on?” Glimmer asks.

“New tenants coming. Movers are just bringing their stuff in,” they reply. 

“Huh. That’s interesting.” Glimmer starts to wonder if whoever is moving in is young. It’d be nice to have someone around her age to be around. She has been trying to get better at meeting people and making friends. This could be a good chance to do so.

“Yeah. I heard it’s a parent and a kid. Don’t know much else but we don’t have many kids here. So yes, it will be interesting to say the least.”

_ Damn. A kid? Probably older than. I mean I can still make friends with someone older but it would have been nice to have someone my age.  _ “Okay. Cool. Guess we will see what’ll happen. Thanks.”

Glimmer dips back into her room to go back to grading papers. She only has been working as a teacher for about a year and still is getting the hang of things. Straight out of graduating a year early from college, she became a teacher. Not exactly what she wants to do for the rest of her life but she does enjoy it. Eventually she wants to get into some politics or something but for now, this is fine. 

The next couple of days go by without much happening. Her students were only a bit of a hassle with it being near the weekend but other than that the end of her work week was just fine. Come Saturday, she is taking the time off to lounge about doing nothing. Looking over the rest of the homework can wait. Today she is just going to eat and binge watch food. 

Glimmer finishes making some mac and cheese and sits down on the couch to watch a movie marathon on one of her favorite TV stations. She settles in, eating her food, and waiting for her show to start. However, she does not get far into her show when a sound catches her attention. 

_ Knock! Knock!  _

Glimmer turns her head around, looking at the door. Who the heck is at her door? She isn’t expecting anyone. She mutes her TV, takes her fork out of her mouth and places it down on the table, and heads to see who is right outside her apartment. She takes a peek through her peephole and sees a young woman standing outside. Someone is resting on her shoulders. 

_ What the? _ Glimmer slowly opens the door. “Hello?”

The woman standing in front of her is about her age, maybe a little older. Her dark blonde hair is in a short ponytail, she wears a flannel with all the buttons done up, and a child looking preschool age is resting on her shoulders. The woman has a smile on her face and her sky blue eyes are bright. The child on her shoulders, whose upper body rest on her mother’s head, looks much like her, sharing the same dark blonde hair (though it looks like from top to bottom it goes from lighter to darker), cut near her shoulders. However, she has purple eyes behind glasses and a few shades darker skin tone, much more closer to Glimmer’s. The child wears a t-shirt with overalls. She only has socks on. 

“Hi,” the woman starts. “we’re your new neighbors! Figured now that we settled in a bit we’d say ‘hi’. My name is Adora. Adora Paul.” Adora sticks out her hand not holding onto her child’s leg. Glimmer reaches out and shakes it. 

“I’m Glimmer Yoon. And who might this be?” Glimmer asks, pointing upward. 

“This is my daughter. Harper. Harp,” Adora gives her child a little shake and tilts her head up slightly. “Say ‘hi’ to Ms. Yoon.”

“Hello!” Harper gleefully says with a little salute. 

“This little tyke also wanted to meet everyone. Nice to know someone my age lives across from me,” Adora says.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you also. How was your first night here? Like everything so far?” Glimmer asks. 

“It’s an adjustment but it’s nice. Harper is excited to set up her room. Eager Beaver.”

“How old is she?”

“Four.”

“Four and a half!” Harper suddenly says, pouting. 

“Right. Right. My bad. Four and a half.” Adora rolls her eyes. “Anyway. We got a lot of people to see but I do hope we can be friends since we’ll be living across from each other. So I guess we’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. See ya. Have fun meeting everyone.”

Adora and Harper say and wave goodbye before heading off down the hall. Glimmer says farewell and shuts her door.  _ I did NOT expect her to be that young with a young kid,  _ she thinks.  _ I mean, I am not one to judge and plenty of people have kids young but I still didn’t think that...and god she is cute. _

Glimmer goes back to her show, still wondering about her new neighbor. She wonder just how much she will see her, especially if she sends Harper to the preschool right across from her school. Guess only time will tell. At least they are friendly.

* * *

“Alright,” Adora says. She takes out the hearing aid from Harper’s right ear and places it on the table by her. “Go play for a bit before bed time.”

Harper beams before darting off to play with whatever toys are unpacked. Adora watches her go to the other side of the living room and starts to play with some building blocks. Once she is sure her daughter will be occupied, she goes to the dining room table to finish sorting the papers scattered about. In the few days she and Harper have been moved here, she has gotten a lot put away. Yet, there is much remaining.

Adora goes about filing some important documents away, after making sure they did not get lost in the shuffle. Bills, medical documents, Harper’s adoption papers, social security card, all that fun stuff. As they do this, they take a look around the apartment. There are still some boxes left to open, not to mention ones in theirs and Harper’s room. Eventually, everything will be done and then it's onto finding a permanent job. Hopefully this apartment will be permanent for a long while. 

_ One step at a time,  _ Adora reminds herself. There is no need to get herself anxious and all worked up. Everything is fine for right now. She was able to find this apartment to live in, there will be enough money for a while if she is careful, and Harper is healthy and happy. That is all that really matters, that her daughter is alright. 

Harper seems happy in her new home and liked all the neighbors. Everyone seems nice. Most are older than them except Glimmer. She looks just about her age, maybe a little younger. Who knows honestly. And she is kind of cute. Adora sighs at that thought.  _ Don't get ahead of yourself. Be friends first. You don't want to get back into anything too quickly after everything. _

Taking a moment from her organization, Adora turns her head to look at her young child. She is standing blocks on top of each other, trying to get them as high as her tiny arms will reach. Harper tries putting another block on but it causes everything to topple over. She grunts in frustration but starts to pick them up, attempting to do it again. Adora can’t help but smile at the sight. Just looking at her daughter makes everything seem right in the world. 

After putting more stuff away, like the ASL book she and Harper have been learning from, Adora goes to make dinner. They still need to go on a large grocery shopping run once they get the chance. So for now its a grilled cheese and tomato soup. In no time at all, the food is done. Adora sets two plates and bowls down on the table and walks over to Harper. She gives her a small tap on the shoulder. 

“ _ Are you hungry?" _ Adora signs once Harper is looking at her. When her daughter nods, she speaks, “Good. Because dinner is ready. C’mon.”

Harper grins and heads off to eat. The young girl happily eats her food, enjoying every bite. Adora tells her to slow down so she doesn’t get a stomach ache. Harper listens and slows down...a bit. Once they are done, the two clean up together. They spend the rest of the night playing games with each other or watching a show together. Soon enough, it is bedtime for the young girl. She tries to protest but with a yawn and clutching right onto her mom when they pick her up, it does not last long. 

Adora carries her into the small second bedroom. A few toys lay scattered on the ground. Some books rest on her nightstand and glow in the dark stars stick to the ceiling, waiting to light up once the room turns dark. Adora is careful not to step on anything and trip. Before tucking her into bed, they help Harper into her pajamas. Once ready, she places Harper in the bed, pulling the green covers up to her neck. 

“Can we go to the playground tomorrow?” Harper sleepily asks. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’ll look for one and after I get some stuff done, we can. Okay?” Adora replies. 

“Okay, Mommy.” Harper lifts her hand out of the covers and signs, “ _ I love you.” _

_ “I love you, too,”  _ Adora replies. Once Harper’s eyes are shut, she places a kiss on her forehead before heading out of the room. She pauses at the door frame and turns off the light, letting the stars above glow. With one last look at the sleeping girl, they leave to finish up chores before going to bed themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am planning on updating this when I can partly because if I get feedback on Harper, I want to fix it if needed right away. Like
> 
> In my future au canon, Harper lost hearing in her one ear when her powers first started to show up when she was a little kid (so how it happened here idk yet) and just like in the fic, she can speak, sometimes wears a hearing aid, and knows some sign language. I have done research and read what I could but that being said
> 
> again, any feedback I'll do my best to listen to so I make as little mistakes as possible with writing a deaf/HoH character 
> 
> anyway, I still hope you enjoy and I'll post the next chapter whenever I can cause I also should mention I'll probably be working two jobs now (rip me) and I might be slightly sick so...


	2. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you title stuff? Anyway, idk. I got this done quick I guess cause I still haven't started my second job yet and being a little sick helped with more time. 
> 
> Anyway tho I think I forgot to say like this is all just dumb fluff (seriously that is most of the plot, dumb fluff) so yeah. I'm not going to half-a it but if it takes longer to get out or it's just dumb stuff that's why but eh enjoy me actually getting a new chapter out with things.

“Hey, Bow. Do you guys have any books on anything about politics?” Glimmer asks. 

“I can show you where some of that stuff is if you want but is there anything specific you want?” Bow replies. He puts some books on the shelves. 

“No. Just trying to find whatever I can. Show me.”

Bow finishes what he is doing and guides his best friend to the other side of the bookstore. Once there, Glimmer starts to scan the area, running her fingers across the bindings, as she makes a decision. Bow looks around as well, suggesting books that she might like. After some back and forth, a couple of books are taken down. The two walk together to the counter. 

Bow has been Glimmer’s best (and longest) friend since they were in High School. Even after they went to different colleges, the two are still close as ever. Whenever the two can find time in their now busy adult schedules, they try to hang out. Such like now with Glimmer coming to the bookstore Bow’s dads’ own. Bow helps out when he is not practicing archery or when one of his older siblings are too busy doing something or just when he is bored. 

When they reach the counter, Glimmer places down the books and one of Bow’s dads, George, happily takes the book and starts to check it out. “These are some good reads, Glimmer! I think you’ll enjoy them.”

“Hopefully. I haven’t seen you in a while, George. How are you?” Glimmer replies.

“I am doing fine. I just needed a little vacation away from everything. How about you? How’s your mother” 

“Fine. Getting by. Kids have been interesting but mostly fine for a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds. Hopefully it stays like that.” Glimmer honestly wonders if they are plotting something against her. “My mother is alright. Still dean at the college. Don’t see her as much now that I am on my own and working at my own school.”

“Didn’t you say someone moved in the apartment across from you? The one with a kid. How are they?” Bow asks.

It has been about a week since Adora and Harper have moved in. Glimmer has only seen them a few times since then. They always smile and wave whenever they see her. From the couple of short conversations she has had with Adora, Harper will be going to preschool some days of the week and is quite excited about it. There yet to have been a full blown talk but maybe one day. Glimmer just has to find a reason other than bumping into her to talk. 

“Friendly enough. It hasn’t been long since they moved in, so I think they are still getting things in order but they seem like a nice little duo.” Glimmer tells Bow. She then notices a cheeky grin on his face. Right away, she knows what he is thinking. “I am not telling you whether or not she is cute. I’m not giving you fuel to tease me.”

“Come on, Glim. Someone our age finally moving across from you. Yeah she has a kid but they can be adorable and you’re fairly good with them. I think I’d rather deal with a five year old than middle schoolers.”

“Don’t make me smack you with one of these books.”

“Alright you two,” George says with a small chuckle. He hands Glimmer back her books. “Though I am sort of with Bow on this. It is nice to have someone you possibly can bond with right across from you and I hope whatever happens that you two at least become friends. And if she’s new and is looking for a job, you can tell her we are hiring.”

Glimmer takes the books and places them in her messenger bag. “Will do. Anyway, I gotta get going. I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Tell your mother we say ‘hi!’” George shouts as she leaves. 

She heads out of the bookstore and to the bike rack. As she unlocks her bicycle, she thinks maybe she should go to the park and walk around for a bit. The weather is nice enough, jacket and jeans weather and not a cloud in the sky, and she can reach it in no time at all. She can’t remember the last time she has been there and she is not busy at all. It’s on her way to the apartment anyway. Maybe she can read her books there also. 

Once her bike is free, she makes her final decision. Glimmer hops on and head off to the park.

* * *

Something shakes them. Adora groans, her body wanting to sleep more after a night of attempting to finish off most of what’s left of unpacking. She did it sure, but now she is paying the price for it. She pulls her covers up more, trying to ignore the outside force but it keeps shaking them. A soft and familiar voice starts to speak. 

“Mommy! Wake up! It’s morning!” 

Adora opens her eyes and sees Harper staring back at her. A large smile comes over her face when she realizes her mom is now awake. “You promise we would go to the park.”

“Right, right.” Adora sits up and stretches out. “Give mommy some time.”

“Hm?”

Adora picks Harper and places her in her lap. “Mommy needs to wake up more. And we need to eat.”

“Oh! Can I help?”

“Of course you can.” Adora ruffles up Harper’s hair. “We both need to get dressed. Come to me if you need anything.”

Harper nods and heads out of the bedroom. Adora takes a moment to wake up more before climbing out of her bed and going to her dresser. There is not much to say about her room. A full size bed, couple of dressers, and a nightstand. The only extra things she has are a couple of framed photos of her and Harper. She doesn’t need much to be happy. At least it made setting up her bedroom the easiest thing to do. 

When she reaches her dresser, she takes out her clothes to switch into for the day. Jeans, a long sleeve, and one of her jackets to be put on later. Adora finishes up getting ready with a quick stop to the bathroom. Once they step outside, they see Harper already out and about in the living room, waiting for her mother to appear. She seems to have dressed herself fine in a set of pants and a t-shirt. Once she her mother, she darts over. 

“Breakfast! Then playground!” Harper shouts. 

“Yes. Yes. How do eggs sound? Want them scrambled or sunny side?”

“Sunny!” 

“Alrighty then. A bunch of sunny side up eggs.”

Adora and Harper head into the kitchen area. Adora gathers everything they need for their breakfast. The young girl helps her mother by handing her the eggs to crack on the side of the skillet. She eagerly watches Adora cook the eggs. Back and forth they go until there are two eggs each on their plates. Adora turns everything off before putting the food down on the table. 

They happily eat together. Harper nearly vibrates out of her seat as she waits to finally go outside and play on the playground. The second she is done, she takes her plate and utensils and walks over to the sink. She uses her step-stool to place everything in. Adora follows closely behind and puts her own stuff in. 

As the two get ready, Adora asks if Harper would like to wear her hearing aid, which the young girl declines. With that, Adora zips up both of their jackets and they head out. Harper holds onto her mother’s right side while the walk. She starts to sing some off tone song. 

The park, playground, whatever one wants to call it, is a few minutes walk away from their home. From what was seen of the area the few times the two passed by it before, there is a nice walking path, a baseball and soccer field, and an area for kids to run around, go on swings, or climb on the monkey bars if they want. Seems like a great place that can have a boat load of activities. Halloween will be in a few weeks, maybe there will be an event for that. Adora makes a mental note to look into what stuff goes on in the town. 

Harper nearly bolts when the park comes into view. Adora keeps her hand tight on her daughter’s hand until they get to the playground. Many other kids are running about, playing games together, chasing each other around, and some wrestling around on the ground. Adora feels her nerves going off but she swallows them down. 

“I’m going to let go now, okay? Stay in the playground and where I can see you,” Adora tells Harper. 

“I will, Mommy!”

Adora lets go and watches her daughter run off and start climbing the small set of stairs on play set. Keeping an eye on her, they find a bench to sit and relax on. It is nice to finally get out of the house and not have to worry about anything. From where she sits, she can see Harper already having a blast and making new friends. That’s good. 

“What are you doing here?” a voice says. 

Adora takes a quick look away to see who has come up by her. Glimmer. The woman rest a bike on the side of the bench. “Mind if I sit next to you?”

“No. You’re good.” Adora turns her attention back to the playground. Harper now is playing superman on a swing with some other kids. _I really hope she doesn’t slip and fall..._

“Is that Harper over there?” Glimmer asks. “Spunky kid.”

“Yeah she is. She’s been dying to come out. What are you doing here?”

“I just came from the bookstore. It’s a nice day and since its on they way to the apartment complex, I figured I’d stop by. Nice to see you here.”

“You too.”

“How are you liking it here in Brightmoon so far?”

“Alright. It’s nice. Quieter than where we came from before, so that is an adjustment for me with sleep. Have you lived here all your life?”

Glimmer nods. “Yup. Always kind of wanted to see what else is out there though, ya know?”

“I get that. I’m just happy for the two of us to have a more permanent place. And--HARPER! Hold on.”

Adora runs over to the tube slide and quickly grabs her daughter from climbing up it, placing her back down on the ground. She only took her eyes off of her a couple times to look at Glimmer and somehow the young girl has gotten this bright idea. Harper looks up, narrowing her eyes. Before she can say anything, Adora raises her hands to cut her off. “ _No! You can get hurt!”_

Harper thinks for a moment before deciding how she wants to answer. “I was not going to go far!” she states.

Adora kneels down so she is at her daughter’s level. “You’re too little to do that and can fall and hurt yourself. Do you want to get a broken bone?” Harper shakes her head. “Good. Go play something else.”

“What if I wanna go on the monkey bars?”

“Come get me so I can catch you if you fall. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Harper runs back off to play. So much energy. At least she gets to finally burn a lot of it off. Once they are sure she is not going to do something stupid, Adora walks back to the bench. She lets out a little groan as she leans back against the hard wood. “Can’t take your eyes off of them for a second.”

Glimmer chuckles. “Trust me. I get it. I work with middle schoolers. One kid during the winter you have to keep an eye on her or she will make forts out of the snow or be chasing other kids with some huge block of ice she found.”

“Sounds like quite the character. Maybe she and Harp would get along. It’s cool you work with kids, though.”

“Do you have a job?”

Adora sighs. Even before moving here, she had been trying to find something. Not a lot of luck there. Not to mention, just trying to find something to work around the fact that she has a young child doesn’t help. Gonna need a babysitter for that but she also doesn’t want to stay away from Harper all the time. So many variables. “Not yet, sadly. You got any suggestions?”

“I do actually.” 

“Wait, what?” Adora snaps up and looks at her. She keeps Harper in her peripherals. 

“I-Yeah! The bookstore I came from. I know the owners, best friends with their son. One of them actually mentioned that they are looking for someone. I can give you his or his husband’s number. They’re nice people.”

“You think they will work around me having a kid?”

“Definitely.”

Now luck is finally on her side. Adora can’t help but grin and part of her tells to hug Glimmer but she holds back. This is their first actual conversation. No need to make it awkward. “I would love their numbers. Thank you so much!”

“No problem!”

Glimmer digs around her bag and scribbles down the number. Adora happily takes it and puts it in her pocket. The two talk for a little while before they decide to head off. Adora gather Harper, who seems happy, and the three end up walking back together. Harper walks slightly in front of her mother and Glimmer, who pushes her bike at her side, signing again.

“Hey. Do you need a babysitter for Harper?” Glimmer suddenly asks.

“Huh?”

“I mean with the bookstore. They are gonna call you in and interview you and maybe give you a quick trial run.”

“Right. You don’t mind? When do you think they would call me in?”

“No I don’t and could be tomorrow.”

 _Tomorrow,_ Adora thinks. “I have some errands I was going to do after I dropped Harper off at preschool. You sure you don’t mind it?”

“Yeah. I assume it’s the one across from my school, don’t know any other ones in the area. I can take her home and watch her and whatnot. I already work with kids so shouldn’t be that hard.”

“You are way too nice, Glimmer. Thank you.”

“Again. No problem. Oh, I met to ask. Where you doing sign language with Harper before? I saw you moving your hands before.”

“Yeah. She can’t hear out of her right ear. We’ve been learning ASL together to help her communicate when she is having trouble hearing.”

“Should I learn any for her?”

“I can give you a book if you want but long as you stay on her left side and repeat when needed, you should be fine. She can read a bit so writing something simple out or drawing can work.”

“Good to know.”

The three finish up their walk to the apartment complex. Glimmer locks up her bike and heads up with together with Adora and Harper. They part ways into their respective apartments. Adora informs Harper about tomorrow, which the young girl seems excited for. Hopefully everything goes smoothly tomorrow.

* * *

_This is going to be interesting,_ Glimmer thinks to herself as she buckles in Harper. She hopes she put the car seat that Adora gave her in right. It just has to last the few minutes drive back home. Harper does not seem to mind at all so that has to be a good sign, right? Once Glimmer feels like she is secure, she hops into the driver's seat and heads back. 

As she drives, Glimmer thinks about what to do with Harper. Adora’s interview will be soon and hopefully not that long. She guesses maybe about an hour she will be back. An hour not to screw up. A four and a half year old has to be easier than a bunch of sixth graders. Probably can put on some cartoons, give her a snack, and just go from there. She takes a quick glance in the rear view mirror. Harper swings her feet back and forth while looking out the window. Kid seems harmless enough. 

Glimmer parks her car in the nearby lot. She grabs her bag and Harper and heads inside. All the while, Harper asks what they will be doing. Glimmer shrugs, saying whatever they can think of until her mom comes home. 

“What time is she comin’ back?” Harper then asks. 

“Not sure. But she won’t be long.” Glimmer replies. 

“Will my mommy get that job, Ms. Yoon?”

“I hope so. I know the people that work there. They are very nice, like your mommy.”

This makes Harper smile. Glimmer opens up her door to her home. She places Harper down on the ground and lets her roam about. The young girl seems curious as she looks around the room. Glimmer lets her be for a few moments as she sets her bag down. Glimmer grabs an apple, cuts it up to put it on a plate, and places some peanut butter down as well. This should be a good enough snack for Harper. If she ever babysits again, she needs to remind herself to ask Adora what her kid likes to eat. 

Harper now is sitting on the couch, playing with the remote. She manages to turn it on. The last station that was on the news. 

“Let me turn that into something you like.” Glimmer places the plate down in front of Harper and takes the remote. Harper does not seem to mind the food. Glimmer quickly switches to some cartoons before turning to the girl. “This okay?”

“Ye,” Harper says, an apple slice in her mouth. 

Glimmer can’t help but snort. Once Harper is all settled in, she grabs her students worksheets and papers (so much for not having anymore homework after college) and sits down on the couch by the young girl. She grabs her favorite red pen and starts to grade. Every now and again, she looks up to see what Harper is doing. Her purple eyes stay locked on the TV. 

She gets through a few of her papers, marking off wrong answers on the math sheets or incorrect words on the grammar questions given to them. When she puts one of the papers down onto the table, that is when she notices Harper has inched quite close to her and is leaning over her arm, looking at what is in her hands. 

“You are a quiet little one, aren’t ya?” Glimmer chuckles. 

“What are you doing, Ms. Yoon?” the girl asks. 

“Grading papers. I’m a teacher so these are all from my students.”

“That’s a lotta paper.”

“Yes it is. One day you are going to learn this. Who knows. Maybe I will be your teacher.”

“Can ya teach me now?”

“Uh…” Glimmer looks at the stack in her hands. Long division stares back at her. How much does Harper know how to do basic add and subtraction? She already knows that she can only read a little bit. Maybe she can do that. “I guess, sort of. A lot of this stuff even adults have trouble with. But we can practice your reading. Would you like that?”

“Reading?” Harper tilts her head to the right. 

Glimmer nods. She takes out the math section, sets it aside, and gestures for Harper to sit on her lap. The small girl crawls over and takes a seat. Glimmer searches for words Harper probably knows and starts from there. She starts to read them to her or asking her what she thinks they say. Harper answers pretty quickly and gets most of them right, only messing up or not knowing a few words. When she asks about what the spaces mean and why other words are at the bottom, she explains what homework is. 

Harper attempts to guess the right answers but this is where she falls flat. She only gets a couple right after some time, though. _Smart kid. Picks up quickly but still learning. She’s only like five after all._

“You think I can be a teacher, Ms. Yoon?” Harper asks. 

“You can be whatever you want, kiddo.”

“That is what my mommy tells me.”

“And she is right. And you can call me, Glimmer.”

“That is okay?”

Glimmer nods. “It’s fine by me.”

Harper smiles and reaches her hand up to her chin before quickly pulling it forwards. Glimmer raises an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“It means ‘thank you’. Thank you for teaching me more reading.”

“Ah! Well thank you for teaching me that,” Glimmer replies, copying what Harper just did. For the rest of the time they are together, Glimmer works on grading and sometimes showing Harper what she is doing. When she is not peering in on what Glimmer is doing, Harper finishes eating her snacks or watching her cartoons. Once her plate is clear, she walks over to the sink to placed it away. However, she gets stopped when there is no step stool for her to reach up. 

Glimmer goes over to help her, happily surprised by the fact she would do that. Just as she finishes washing off the plate, there is a knock at the door. 

“That’s probably your mommy,” Glimmer says. 

The two walk over to the door and Glimmer opens it. Sure enough, Adora stands on the other side, grinning from ear to ear. Glimmer swears she is vibrating, possibly holding back excitement. She looks like a little kid on Christmas. 

“Did you get it?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora nods. “George and Lance said I did a really good job and got the hang of things pretty quickly! They want me back and said they’d work with me with Harper.”

“That’s amazing!”

“I know! And I have you to thank. Can I hug for, because I don’t know how else to say ‘thank you’.”

“Sure?”

Without missing a beat, Adora wraps her arms tightly around Glimmer’s body. She has one hell of a grip. “Jesus…” Glimmer breathes out. 

“Oh! Sorry.” Adora lets go of Glimmer. Harper appears moments later and runs up to her. Adora happily picks up her daughter, placing a kiss her cheek. “Hey, sweetheart. How was she, Glimmer?”

“Fine. She’s a good kid. And don’t worry about the hug. I just didn’t expect it to be that tight.” Glimmer rubs her neck. “Gave her some apples and peanut butter to eat and she sat with me while I graded papers. Taught her how to read a little bit. Smart kid.”

“That she is. Anyway, I still owe you for that. Anything I can do for it?”

Glimmer shrugs. “I can think about it if you really want but it doesn’t matter. Only thing I can think of is hanging out more. And if you need it, if I can, I can babysit again.”

“Thank you so much, Glimmer. How about this. Once I can figure it out, I’ll take you out for dinner. Sounds like a deal?”

“Sure. Anyway. I got to go back to grading. Catch ya around.”

The two say goodbye and Glimmer heads back inside of her home. Glimmer grabs her phone to see if she has missed anything while she was babysitting and sees a message from Bow. She clicks it open and read. 

**Bow: Probably hear it from her but my dads loved your neighbor. She seems really nice. Can’t wait to get to know her more. Hope you do also. She is pretty cute after all. *winx***

Glimmer grumbles under her breath. She won’t lie. The hug and the idea of going out with Adora is nice and who knows what will happen. But she doesn’t want to think much about romance, at least not right now. She’s got other things to do. Knowing that Bow is just teasing her, she sends him back a reply. 

**Me: I won’t lie, she is nice and I want to get to know her more. But dont forget bow, I know where you live.**

**Bow: ;p**

_I_ _diot,_ Glimmer thinks to herself with a grin. She shoves her phone in her pocket and gets back to work. 

  
  



End file.
